


“Fire.”

by ExtraPenguin



Series: The Honorverse in Poetry [4]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A simple command</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Unleashing the fury of the stars</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Warfare at its simplest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! The Universe isn't trying to kill me with work anymore! (It will probably rectify this by Easter.)

“Fire.”  
Such words can affect  
     ships  
     nations  
     planets  
     people.  
A simple command  
Unleashing the fury of the stars  
Warfare at its simplest.

 

“Fire.”  
Such words can wreck  
     hopes  
     dreams  
     ambitions  
     people.  
A heavy decision  
Resting on shoulders  
That cannot confine it.

 

“Fire.”  
Such words can infect  
     hearts  
     minds  
     souls  
     people.  
The yearning for honor  
Leading to blood-lust  
How can I avoid it?

 

 

Looking back at her efforts, Honor sighed and crumpled the old-fashioned Grayson paper. As she tossed it into the fire, she had already occupied her mind with her next task.


End file.
